


Disambiguation

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Vegas tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For the McSheplets Challenge #58: HindsightDisambiguation - To establish a single grammatical or semantic interpretation for.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Disambiguation

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written November 2009 (!) Slowly (very slowly) moving Live Journal only fic to AO3.

John tried to think of it as self-preservation instead of paranoia but what ever it was, it ran deep enough that he made sure that McKay's promises would not be totally empty ones. He had nothing left to lose and he was going to make sure that, whatever happened in the future, he would protect his own ass. Fuck anyone else.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for you saving my life and all," John had drawled, "but if I'm not mistaken, I've just saved the entire _planet_..... I'm thinking that's worth something." He used what Holland used to call his 'puppy dog eyes' -- didn't seem to work on McKay any better than it had worked on her. Hey, a guy had to try.

McKay's eye narrowed slightly but he didn't disagree, which John considered a good sign. "Okay, okay," McKay gave in, "once you sign the NDAs, I'll make sure you get your contract. And your money."

"I get my money even if I don't end up on your team," John re-iterated his main point. McKay, or his people, had cleared up his gambling debt but he had lost his apartment and his car. With quitting his job with no notice, he'd have no references to get anything decent. Not that he'd have gotten much of one with his borderline-bad record and lukewarm recommendation but it would have been something. He didn't really want to have to find a job that didn't want anything more than a warm body.

"Like Han Solo getting his payment for for saving Princes Leia," McKay grumped but the small smile confirmed to John that he was doing the right thing.

John figured McKay bullied whomever there was to bully to get the paperwork done so quickly. Even when the Air Force had passionately _wanted_ to get rid of him, it had taken months for the paperwork to be completed.

Three days later, McKay showed up with a briefcase full of papers at the -- admittedly nice -- hotel mini-suite they had put John up at after they released him from their hospital. It was late enough in the day that John had given up on anything happening and was going to change out of his sweats, take a shower and then find a bar where he could get a burger and a beer.

"Thought there'd be a lawyer doing this," John made it a statement but it was also a question. McKay handed him papers with the standard _Sign Here_ tag on multiple pages. John signed without reading them, figuring that McKay could screw him out of his money without breaking a sweat if he really wanted. He had jerked McKay's chain to see how far they'd go to recruit him.

"A lawyer would ask real questions. Wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind," McKay shrugged and handed John a credit card. "ATM for your money, it's already on account. Initial pin is 3141." He put the papers back into the the briefcase on the coffee table in the sitting area and looked around. "Not bad, I guess" he dismissed the room.

John shrugged, "Your nickle." A dangerous impulse, "Bedroom's through there..." He waved in the direction of the other room.

He saw McKay take a deep breath and the next thing John knew, his back was against the wall, McKay's surprisingly warm bulk holding him there. McKay eased his knee between his legs and he was hard in an instant.

"That for me?" McKay asked with a glint in his eye, wriggling his leg against John.

John's answer was to bring his hands up to inch McKay's head closer and pressed their lips together. His tongue demanded entrance and McKay sucked his tongue in. John mapped the interior of McKay's mouth, pressing their bodies together.

Then McKay slid down John's body, taking the sweats with him. John's cock sprang free for a moment before Rodney took him in. "Jesus, McKay," John whined.

Rodney leaned back for a moment and said calmly, "You could call me Rodney, you know. Seeing how your dick is in my mouth." He went back to what he had been doing and all John knew was _warmhotwet_....

Suddenly, Rodney stood and manhandled John into the bedroom, shedding the suit as they went. John could barely take off his t-shirt and finish kicking off the sweatpants, he had no idea how McKay.... Rodney had enough brain cells to be able to take off the three piece suit..... genius... right..... John fell onto the bed and he barely had time to register pale skin and shoulders that looked just as broad without the suit when Rodney was crawling on top of him.....

John sought Rodney's mouth to continue the kiss he had started and tasted himself..... god, that was hot and it made him want more..... "Fuck me," he got out.

"Lube?" Rodney asked calmly.

"Drawer," John moaned as Rodney ground their cocks together momentarily.

Rodney twisted and reached into the drawer, coming up with the partially used tube. He knelt up between John's legs and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. Moving one leg out of the way, Rodney pressed one finger into John, moved it around and quickly sunk a second finger into him.

John moaned with the burn.

"Condoms?"

John thought about it for a second and then drew enough breath to say, "Cleanest people on the planet, I suspect."

"Good," Rodney answered. "Been a while?" Rodney asked casually, moving roughly but firmly.

John had enough brain power left to nod and arched again as Rodney found his prostate. He whined as the fingers were removed and Rodney flipped him over on his stomach. John reached for the second pillow and stuck it under his hips to raise his ass. Spreading his legs, Rodney settled between them. John felt hands on his hips, pulling him up and something blunt against his hole. John pressed back slightly as Rodney surged forward and in one push Rodney bottomed out inside him.

The pain was too much and just right. John squeezed once and relaxed around Rodney's cock.

"Move," John ordered, putting one hand against the headboard to steady himself. He felt Rodney grab his hips hard enough to leave bruises but he didn't care. Rodney withdrew and then pushed in. Then he was pounding into John, hard and rough and without mercy.

One last push in and Rodney came into John's ass. John whined once and Rodney reached around to pull on John's erection. A couple of firm pulls and John was coming hard enough to see stars.

John hissed as Rodney withdrew almost roughly and John flattened himself down on the bed. He turned slightly as Rodney came down next to him.

Leaning in for another kiss, John was surprised when Rodney rolled out of the bed. Watching an ass he'd like a chance to fuck as soon as he could get it up again, he watched Rodney stroll into the bathroom. He brought a wet washcloth out and tossed it at John. "Clean up, we have to go," Rodney directed. He started dressing.

"Go? Where?" John queried. He just wanted to sleep.

"Back to the lab," Rodney said, as if it should be obvious.

"Jesus, McKay," John whined, "let me catch my breath. That was hardly worth taking your clothes off for."

McKay leaned in for a quick kiss, "Wasn't going to muss the suit. I don't have time to change."

Reluctantly rolling out of the bed, John grabbed clean clothes and he found himself riding shotgun in a Cadillac XLR Roadster. He hadn't expected McKay to have anything as flashy as this and he itched to get his hands on the wheel.

McKay handed him his new ID card, _don't lose it, it's a bitch to replace_ and John casually followed McKay through half-remembered hallways conscious of the ache in his ass, ending up in the room with the chair that McKay had made a fuss over before.

"Okay, sit," McKay directed.

"Woof," John answered, not moving.

"Very funny," McKay answered, rolling his eyes. "Sit in the chair, please."

John walked slowly around the chair, noting the cables snaking off to who-knew-where, the arms that had what looked like gel-pads where one's hands might rest, the open lattice-work of the main part of the seat. He had to admit it looked pretty cool if slightly uncomfortable. He swung around and eased himself down gingerly.

In the background John could hear McKay shouting _Who the fuck didn't do a fucking simple blood test?_ when he asked from the dark chair, "Is there an on switch or something?"


End file.
